THE REUnion
by Roliet
Summary: its when their all adults after their collage years then they were separated. well just read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the rugrats but i love the show even when i was still a kid so pls. don't wail on my first fic ever. **

* * *

I woke up early I was able to catch the dusk from my window. After admiring the beauty of it, I got dress and showered ready for work. I wore a black business attire. I then shape my dark purple to what I always did spiky, but just spiky enough that it does not make me look informal.

As I came downstairs I just prepared myself breakfast just a normal American traditional meal while reading the newspaper as I always did every morning breakfast. An interesting topic was in the news so I lost tract of time reading. I then got to my car on my way to work I saw my wristwatch, " Oh no! its quarter to seven I'm late."

on my way "Man! The gas is low, got to fill it up I'm so late."

After the gas station I when of to work oddly enough it wasn't traffic like it usually is. I got to my office speed walking to my office. I notice it's like a ghost town in my work place. _Luckily I brought my newspaper to read and past the time_ I though in my head. I then check the date I reacted, "It's a Saturday! That's why it's a ghost town."

I then when to my car as I drove home I saw a new coffee shop that catch my I weird enough its connected to a clothing store. As I walk in its not that occupied at least it has wi-fi. I got my laptop from my suitcase. As I ignore the waitress with out even making eye contact. I just ordered a latte I check my facebook account. I then recalled my childhood friends so I tried searching them in facebook. I started with Kimi the step sister of my best friend Chuckie for whom I had a slit crush before. She is online after I tried to add her we then chatted off after for how many years apart.

Tommy P: So its been a long time hasn't it?

Kimi F: Yes it has, What are you doing now?

Tommy P: Well I'm taking over the pickles industries along side my brother but I'm trying to study for filming again sometime later. You?

Kimi F: well I just own a small cafe/clothing shop it's named "KF cafe" it just newly opened today. I'm at work now. But I'm also a journalist for the_ NEWSTIMES._

Tommy P: coincidence I'm in one of those wow its it famous now to mix cafe with clothing wear?

Kimi F: no mine is the only one in town. What there's another one? What's the name of the shop? Tell me.

Tommy P: well I don't remember I didn't bother to check the name.

Kimi F: BRB a customer is calling.

Tommy P: sure np

Nice to see and chat with and old friend. But why did we split up? I sighed as the I called the waitress to come and bring my bill. I then focus my attention on my laptop again. The waiter came and gave my bill as she did she was staring at my laptop. I said, "Excuse me is there a problem?" I turn my head to the waitress and said, "Kimi?" in response she said, "Tommy?"

"I didn't recognize you"

"so did I"

"I wasn't paying much attention to anything around me"

"Wow such a coincidence"

" for real"

* * *

**Thanks for reading ill add more later on if the review are complements but if not and you don't like it ill just stop **

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Rugrats don't sue me hehe ^_^**

**Well thanks for the reviews it made me write more well here's the stuff**

**

* * *

**_Wow this is awkward_ I though to myself. So I just spited out the next thing I could think of.

"So where's your brother Chuckie?"

"Ow he's fine his in New York now. He just graduated from Harvard law. He's staying in New York now"

"Well does he still keep in touch?"

"Actually he does he says he's coming to visit sometime soon."

"Well I guess he a little home sick isn't he?" I laugh a little.

"That he must be, your right" then she joined me in laughter.

"So how you doing now hows business?"I ask hesitantly.

She responded in a low tune "It's fine, You?"

I didn't want to sound like I'm bragging although the pickles industry is taking of great or anything so I just said "It's fine."

We then hit it off as we talk some more a person came in the shop dress in a very formal attire with rectangular glasses and red messed up hair just so that its formal. So I then said to Kimi.

"Kimi I think you got a customer" I was just reminding her of her job to take care of the shop. She then turned around and quickly hug the guy. I felt sort of jealous of her reaction toward the guy. I mumbled to myself "I guess you can't keep that girl out of the love industry? That must be her boyfriend" I sigh in disappointment. As she hug him she then scream, "what a surprise seeing you I though you'd call first?"

My heart began to have a slight pain I wondered _Why? I thought I could have ask her out this time I guess she's taken_. I mumbled again "That fish is hard to catch that guy must be lucky?" I sighed again.

As she approach me holding him in his arm dragging him towards me she introduce me to him.

"Chuckie do you remember this guy?" He look confused.

My heart skip a beat for the satisfaction knowing I still got a chance with Kimi and the disappointment that my old best friend even in diapers don't remember me. I then said

"Don't you remember you childhood friend?" he look shock and speechless as he opened his mouth in aw.

"Well Chuckie?"

"T.. T.. Tommy?"

"You guessed it" I then came to him and shuck his hand and said "long time hasn't it?"

He responded in a mumbling gesture "Y..Y..Yeah it has"

I just gave him a friendly smile afterward. I ask "I though you were in New York?"

"Yeah I was I wanted to surprise my family. Well you look great" then then responded.

"Thanks so do you"

Kimi then intrude saying "So isn't this a surprise gathering?" she then giggled at her own joke I then joined her. But Chuckie still in a slightly surprised face. I said

"We should catch up soon. But I got to go now gonna visit my mom." I then frown a little cause she just passed away a couple of years ago. Kimi said

"Can I come with?"

"Well sure no problem how about you Chuckie? You coming with?"

"Sorry maybe next time I going to me dad and mom now you go on ahead"

"Well fine Chuckie say hi for me"

"Will do, will do" he then left.

"So it's just you and me Kimi"

"Well guess so wait I close up first is that fine?"

"No problem I can wait I might just help you out"

"Thanks well let's get started!"

We then closed up the shop under minutes we went to my car. _Kimi doesn't have a car she prefer taking the cab home she always felt alone with her own car _she told me a while ago as _I ask wheres her car?_

We walk in to my car then we drove off.

* * *

**Well tell me if this is good or it sucks and if i should continue **

**Thanks for reading and giving your time to read ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again ^_^ thanks for the reviews it helps me a lot that some like my story thanks so much.**

**And sorry for the typos I'm not really into proofreading sorry for that but please enjoy ^_^**

**Again i don't own Rugrats but i want to hehe :D  
**

* * *

On our way to the graveyard. Silence was kept from the time we finish locking up even until now. I then attempted to thinking what to make a good conversational topic for us. _I wondered maybe what the old times we had fun together or …_

Kimi then said with a little regret in its tone, "So how's it been since after the accident?"

I took a deep breath then said, "well you know it's always hard but at least we were able to get by but it wasn't easy" the just tried to take a glimpse of her cause after the whole time we were together I didn't bother in noticing what she was waring. _Man why didn't I notice. Her dark raven colored hair with their new purple highlight that blends with her eyes, with her signature trademark the oddly dress fashion that I still admire of her. Not much has change for her. _ I notice.

We saw a opening of a flower shop on the way to the graveyard we then stop to buy some for my decease mother. As we went in the beautiful flowers clouded my focus as I saw Kimi walk in. _Great not much has change in my feeling towards Kimi either._ Although she did look stunning surrounded with beautiful flower all over in all color and fragrance. We then look around and parted for a check on the flowers. Then suddenly someone came up to me and said, "Something for the missis?"

I was then shock and said, "No just something for a mother please"

"No problem"

"Thanks"

"The best flower to give to a mom traditionally it would be her favorite. What is her favorite sir?" "uhm orchids would be her favorite." She then went to wrap the orchids. I just stand and waited.

But in my mind I though, _there is something very familiar about her._ I then look at her name-tag _Lillian Deville_ was written there.

"Lil! Kimi its Lil" I called out to Kimi to come over and see Lil.

"Lil its Tommy" I said.

"Tommy wow its been long" Lil said.

"So how you doing?" Kimi said.

"I'm doing fine really this is just a part time when I'm not planning weddings"

"Wow you seem to be doing great. So wheres Phil now?" me and Kimi said.

"Well he doing fine his working as a chef he good a degree in culinary arts. He working in some big restaurant now as a head chef but I always forget the name of that restaurant"

"Seem you both are doing well for yourselves" I said.

"Well its ok you guys going to aunt Didi right?" Lil said.

"Yeah well I guess we have to go here's the money for the orchids unless you wanna come?"

"Well not today I'm still going to make wedding arrangement, I have job to do maybe later we should catch up her my card."

I then took the card then place it in my wallet as well as the change I receive. Me and Kimi then left. The silence was finally broken the discussion of the incident in the flower shop.

We then reach the burial we left then flower then a few moments of silence in prayer for my mom. I look at the time it's 5:30. "It's getting late" I said.

"Yeah it is well lets go"

"Sure" We then left for my car then I brought Kimi to her apartment.

* * *

**thanks for reading ^_^ please give review and tips on my writing^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! sorry it took so long I had some school work done and a little writers block but here it is^_^**

**Hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R  
**

* * *

"Kimi well I'm off now" I said after I brought her in her apartment.

"Wait come in first!" Pause of silence then see said, "I mean it would be rude if I don't let you in"

"guess so" I said and then chuckle a little.

I then went in just sat down the sofa. Kimi went to her room and change. I though _this is awkward, well since were alone maybe this might be the perfect time to ask her out, Maybe?I'll try my chances. _I then sigh and said, "I'm going to do it."

She then went out off her room in her beautiful black night gown. That radiates her eyes in a way of beauty. She said, "come to the kitchen I'll fix us a sandwich I know you must be hungry." My stomach then rumbled. She then giggle. I responded, "guess so"

As we ate I watch her eat it was both please and in elegance in my eyes.

"So when you free? Maybe we can catch a movie and dinner sometime"

"Well tomorrow I'm going to the movie to criticize it, you can come along"

"Well then. What time you might say five?"

"Fives grate. Wanna meet there or you'll fetch me?"

"Well what do you want?"

"Come and get me!" she then laugh.

"Well then its settled, five I'm here!"

"Grate I'll see you here"

I then left to go home I was so excited for tomorrow.

-Kimi's POV-

As I saw Tommy off. I heard a lot of noise by the next room, I went to check it out. As she knock a familiar voice was heard. She then opened the door. "Lil?" "Kimi?"

"Wow you just move in?"

"Yeah I just did, that's why I was busy I ended the meeting early to move"

"Wow we're neighbors just like old times huh?"

"Yeah just like old times"

"Was that Tommy here a while ago?"

"Yeah he brought me home"

"So you going steady?"

"What me and Tommy? Well? Ahm..."

"So you are?"

"No its not like that"

"Well then how is it explain"

"Its, its, its different"

"Just tell me we're best friends before and still now"

"Thanks, well he's taking me out for movie tomorrow and maybe dinner"

"Wow nice does Chuckie know about this?"

"I don't need to tell Chuckie everything and besides I think his still jet lag from the flight"

"I see so where is he?"

"Why you interested so much?"

"Just we didn't see each other in a long time" said while she blush.

"If you say so, listen can you help me pick out a dress?"

"Sure no problem anyways my place is still messed up"

We then went to my room to find a perfect outfit for tomorrow.

-Tommy's POV-

As I got home to my apartment I then go ready for bed hoping it would be tomorrow. I then realize as I'm in bed, "What will I wear tomorrow?" I then got up trying on all the combos I can make to put on the perfect suit for tomorrow. Then finally found it.

* * *

**This is the end Ill try and make more chapters please don't forget to leave some reviews **

**thanks for reading and for all who left comments they help me!^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thanks for all the comments they help a lot but sorry it's just now I really had a lot of school work to do. Well here it is. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Today's the day!" I toke a deep breath then made myself a cup of coffee. I didn't sleep much last night hope I can stay up for today. So I went to the kitchen my phone ringed.

"Hello?"

"Tommy about the date tonight well can we just have dinner, I was able to find a DVD of the movie we can watch it in my apartment after dinner if you want?"

"Sure, no problem Remember 5 "

"Yeah I'll be here"

"Got it"

As I close my phone I walk in joy in the morning for the first time in a long while, 'cause I'm not much of a morning person. After I drank a cup of Joe I washed up. As I got dress I thought 'What do I do tonight?' As I carefully thought I yelled "I got it!" I'll make reservations on _La Finest_ a fancy restaurant that I saw in the newspaper yesterday 'hope its good'.

I went to the mall to buy a new tie cause one got torn three days ago. As I bought it I pass a jewelry store I checked it out. There it was a gorgeous silver necklace with a blue stone in the middle that match the four stone beside it, two in the right and another two in the left. "Perfect for Kimi," I said. 'But whats the occasion?' I thought. Well better think of that later after I bought this for her.

As I went home I then just killed my time till 3:30 P.M. I got ready by then. I wore the cloths I prepared last night. Black coat with black polo inside as well with a navy blue tie, that I bought just today. It look dark but dashing at the same time 'if I say so myself'. It was 4:30 I then called Kimi first saying I'm on my way. I then drove off to pick up Kimi.

As I reach her apartment door I rang the bell, weird thing is I was expecting Kimi to show but Lil came instead.

"Lil? Where's Kimi? And Why are you here?"

"Well don't we look good tonight?"

"Not the point! Oh and thanks"

"OK, OK she'll be right down and I move here just yesterday"

"Ow"

I then went in and sat at Kimi's sofa waiting anxiously for her. As the door opened Lil came out and said, "Introducing Kimi Watanabe Finster." I stand with my jaw like on the flood as I saw Kimi walk out that door. She was wearing a sexy black strapless dress, with a slit cut in one side lower area of her dress in the left to be exact, with a matching purse, her hair was let down in flowing fashion which fit her gorgeously with very faint make up that show more natural beauty. 'It was one of the most beautiful sight I ever laid my eyes on' I thought to myself. I just spited out, "You look stunning!" She just then smiled and blush. We were just staring at each other until Lil interrupted saying, "don't you guys have a reservation?" "right yeah, were of now"

Kimi and I then went down I open the door to my car like a gentle man would do. 'I almost forgot about the present I bought for Kimi, but I still don't have a reason, well better think of one fast'

"Kimi? Um, here" I gave her the box.

"You didn't needed to get me anything, really"

"Well I just bought that for all the birthdays I miss to give you?" 'Damn was that the best you thought of you idiot' I taunted myself in my mind as I said that.

"Well you did my a lot of birthdays and my next one I not for months?"

"Just have it, please!"

"What is it anyways?"

"Just open it to find out"

"Fine, OK, I'll open it" As she opened it she didn't say a word but just drop her jaw.

"Do you like it?"

"It's, it's" she stater

"Let me put it on"

I then grab the necklace the place it around her neck. She look at it holding and smiling at it.

"So we better go on now and you look so beautiful"

"Thanks, but you said that all ready" she joked

"But I just don't get tiered of saying it 'cause it's the truth" She blush and said

"we better go now or we might miss our reservation"

"No problem lets go" I drove the car to the restaurant, 'it was near Kimi's apartment just a few blocks, but who would let someone looking like that walk to a restaurant?'

* * *

**Hope this wasn't a waist of your time but thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
